Eras de sangre
by dragonwar
Summary: una nueva era a surgido...se dara incio a una gran guerra, naruto se dara cuenta de su veldadera identida, y hinata complendera que el amor puede dar te sufrimiento en ves de felizidad...naruhina, sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

_Ha nacido una nueva era, de aquellos quienes juraron proteger su hogar, ahora serán los encargados de destruirlo… naruhina, sasusaku,…_

_( ) Intervenciones del autor__Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas, a partir de ahora en negrillera las conversaciones para un mejor entendimiento__Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje._

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

_Cambio de escena -0000000000-_

_Bueno aquí mi nuevo fic, __ espero que les agrade al principio será un poco oscuro, _

_Eras de Sangre_

_**Prologo:**_

_Muerte, y más muerte, tenía a su alrededor, no hacía mucho el había regresado, su amigo de la infancia, alguien que lo había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles, alguien que al principio lo había visto mas como una molestia, que como un amigo pero él estaba ahí, pero ¿por qué? Esa era su gran pregunta, porque había regresado, aquel ser, aquel que tanto había sufrido, en aquel lugar, entonces oyó una frase que lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_**- Dime Shikamaru, sabes quién soy yo, **__- le decía una fría voz___

_El volteo a su alrededor vio a varios cuerpos de ninjas ANBU, tirados a su alrededor, reviso sus manos, y tenía su sangre, el los había matado, el había matado a varios de sus camaradas solo __por que__ ese ser había vuelto, __el__ le juro lealtad y había venido a reclamársela, volteo y miro al ser que tenía en frente y le respondió__**- Hai, se quién eres…**_

_****_

_**- Entonces¿sabes porque hemos regresado?**_

_Al oír esto, vio a la acompañante de ese ser, iban vestido iguales, la famosa ropa de unos miembros de Akatsuki, medito varias veces sus palabras, lo pensó, y lo dudo__**- eso creo**_

_Al oír aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de su amigo y sirviente y le dijo__**- eh regresado, para completar mi sueño, esta aldea tendrá un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo inicio, pues la destruiré,…y la reconstruiré a mi gusto**_

_**- **__**Hai… lo que usted diga…-**__ le decía el joven Nara mientras empezaba a pensar la manera de escapar de aquella situación…_

_**- Shikamaru, ni pienses en traicionarme, o lo lamentaras, no soy conocido en las aldeas ninjas solo por mi gran poder, sino también por crueldad**__- le decía el miembro de Akatsuki mientras se divertía con el miedo que le originaba a su amigo_

_**- No… nunca lo traicionaría maestro **__- cada palabra, cada suspiro lo pensaba dos veces, era cierto él se había vuelto un ser despiadado, un ser inhumano, sin sentimientos, y lo último que deseaba era insultarlo, el ya no era humano, su odio y rencor lo habían consumido, y no dudaría en matarlo, solo por un insulto, no claro que no lo deseaba insultar, de seguro seria una terrible muerte, sino sabía lo que le decía…_

_**- Excelente, Shikamaru, ve y reúne a los demás, tendremos una reunión, familiar…-**__ le decía aquel ser mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo…_

_**- Ya, lo oíste Shikamaru, reúne a todos, y no te preocupes por estos cuerpos, yo me encargare, de limpiar esta zona…-**__le __decía la segunda sombra_

_**- Hai, gracias…**_

_****_

_**- No, no me lo agradezcas Shikamaru, aun no queremos que ellos sepan de nuestra presencia…**_

_**-**__000000000000000-_

_Estaban dos personas en el lugar de entrenamiento número siete, __u__no de ellos no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo en aquel lugar, volteo y vio a la persona que tenía en frente emitió un pequeña sonrisa, en especial al ver su intentos de hacerse la fuerte frente a el_

_**- ¿sabes una cosa?, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, que muy pronto destruiré, junto contigo…**_

_**- ¿Porque regresaste?, dime **__**por que**__**¿acaso no te vasta el sufrimiento y dolor que una vez infundiste en esta aldea? –**__ decía una joven __Kunoichi__ de pelo rosado, aproximadamente de unos 27 años_

_-__** Esperaba un mejor recibimiento por parte tuya Sakura-chan **_

_**- Ja no **__**me hagas reír, mataste a Iruka**__**-sensei, y a otras más personas que eran nuestros camaradas,-**_

_****_

_**- Lo ves, ni siquiera te importaban esas otras personas, eres tan hipócrita, dices que lamentas la muerte de todos ellos, pero no lamentas la muerte de aquellos quienes a matado tu **__**querido Sasuke-kun **__- le decía el miembro de Akatsuki mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar_

_**- Cállate, cállate, vete, déjame en paz, déjame en paz**__ – decía una llorosa Sakura ante las palabras del que una vez fue como su hermano, el dolor y ese sufrimiento la atormentaba, sus pies cedieron terreno y cayó al piso y lloro aun más fuerte, entonces pensó __– "el tiene razón soy una hipócrita, me duele las muertes que él ha ocasionado, pero las que ha producido Sasuke-kun, no me importan, y todo solo por verlo de vuelta"…_

_-0000000000000000000-_

_Iba una despreocupada Hanabi, por las calles de Konoha rumbo hacia su casa, no hacía mucho iba ido a visitar las piedras de los caídos a visitar la tumba de su querido padre, estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas, hacia menos de un mes que había muerto y aun no había podido superarlo, entonces oyó una voz que la saco de todo pensamiento alguno, volteo y vio a la persona que tenía ahora enfrente, era imposible, pero ahí estaba, entonces volvió a oír la misma voz que salía de su boca, esa melodiosa voz, esa voz que tanto la animaba y la apoyaba en sus situaciones más duras-_

_**- Dime porque lloras, hermanita **__– le decía la joven integrante de Akatsuki, mientras se quitaba su sombrero y su atuendo, dejando ver una Hinata de unos 27 años, su pelo era tan largo que le llegaba, hasta su caderas, tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro el cual parecía angelical, y su ropa era totalmente oscura_

_- __**Hermana, has vuelto, pensé que te había perdido – **__decía una llorosa Hanabi al ver a su hermana después de siete largos años, pero recordó la razón de su marcha, recordó lo que ella era ahora, retrocedió lentamente, y se alejo de ella_

_- __**Que sucede, Hanabi no te alegra verme**__ – le decía una __extrañada Hinata al ver el comportamiento de esta…_

_- __**Me alegra verte, pero ahora eres un miembro de Akatsuki, un criminal de rango S, un enemigo de Konoha-**_

_- __**Vaya ya veo y que harás matarme, hermanita tonta **__- decía una sarcástica Hinata, _

_- __**Que dices Hinata-neesan**__ – decía una sorprendida Hanabi, al ver el cambio de personalidad de su hermana_

_**- No me oíste, si piensas matarme, pequeña inútil, ni siquiera pudiste defender a nuestro padre, cuando lo mate y ahora piensas matarme a mí – **__le decía mientras activaba su Byakugan, y tomaba una katana, la cual esta oculta entre su cabello_

_Hanabi no cabía en su asombro, siempre soñó con ese día, el día en que se podría reencontrar con su hermana mayor y contarle todo lo ocurrido, llorar y reír juntas de nuevo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una Hinata, fría sin sentimientos, se encontró con la asesina de su padre, su propia hermana, sin más querer alguno, quería saber la verdad, quería echarle la culpa alguien por las acciones de su hermana, si de seguro era eso, era culpa de alguien mas_

_- __**dime, no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, no es así hermana, todo fue culpa de ese maldito Uzumaki, el te obligo, dímelo**_

_Al oír las palabras de su pequeña hermana no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, pero de cierta manera, ella se había convertido en lo que era por él, por la persona que más había amado en toda su vida_

_**- te equivocas, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad**_

__

_**- Pero, por que era tu padre-**_

_****_

_**- Lo hice por un sueño, y por una ideal que tenia - **__le decía Hinata mientras veía el cielo y las nubes pasar con tanta calma y tranquilidad, el ver como las aves eran libren, desde hacia tiempo comprendía a su primo el porqué siempre las veía, y era verdad le sentían envidia por lo libres que eran_

_**- ¿Un sueño?, pero ¿**__**que**__** estúpido sueño e ideal eran esos?**_

_****_

_**- Eran mi deseo de ser libre, con respecto a todo lo relacionado con el clan Hyuga, y mi mayor sueño era ser feliz el poder sentir el verdadero amor-**_

_**- Que dices, no comprendo…**_

_****_

_**- Hace siete años antes de que me marchara de la aldea junto con Naruto-kun, el me robo todo, el me quito mis más sinceros sueños de ser feliz**_

_****_

_**- ¿Que paso hermana?…**_

_****_

_**- Hace siete años, el me maldijo…………….**_

_Flash back_

_**- Porque, no me dejas ser feliz… -**__ decía una Hinata de uno 20 años mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro_

_**- Porque no permitiré, que nuestra sangre, se disuelva con la de un demonio-**__ le gritaba un furioso Hiashi ante las palabras de su hija mayor_

_**- Si tan solo lo conocieras, no dirías eso de el…**__**por que**__** me odias-**_

_****_

_**- Te odio porque eres débil, porque no mereces llevar el titulo de heredera del clan Hyuga **_

_**- Te odio, me oyes, te detesto, **__- le gritaba Hinata, a su padre, ya no le importaba si se le reprendía o no, lo único que quería era decirle todo ese resentimiento, que llevaba años acumulados…_

_****_

_**- Como te atreves hablarme, en ese tono, te castigare, y si lo que deseas es ser feliz junto a ese demonio, entonces así será, de la única manera en la que puedes **__- le decía Hiashi furioso, mientras tomaba a su hija y la dirigía hacia una sala_

_Horas más tarde……_

_**- Hinata-chan estas bien… ¿por qué lloras? - **__decía el chico rubio imperativo numero uno…_

_**- Naruto-kun… mi padre…**__- decía Hinata mientras ocultaba su rostro, en sus rodillas_

_**- ¿Tu padre¿**__**Que**__** te hizo ese maldito desgraciado…**__**? -**__ decía un furioso Naruto, mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero no recibía nada, solo la indiferencia de su chica, entonces tomo determinación, la tomo por la barbilla, la obligo admirarla, a los ojos, noto que tenía unas vendas en su frente, sintió la tentación, de quitárselas, pero sintió como una mano lo detenía_

_**- no Naruto-kun, no quiero que lo veas… **_

_- __**Hinata, confía en mí – **__retiro su mano lentamente, y siguió desenvolviendo aquellas vendas, entonces, vio aquella marca, esa maldición, la razón por la cual Neji maldecía a su propia familia - ¿__**Hinata que te han hecho?**_

_- __**Al menos ahora podemos estar juntos**__ - decía una llorosa Hinata mientras tomaba las manos de su amado_

_Fin del flash_

_**- Entonces fue por eso que se marcharon, de la aldea**__, - decía una desilusionada Hanabi por lo que le hizo su padre a su querida hermana…_

_**- No fue solo por eso, también ocurrieron, varias cosas que nos hicieron dudar con respeto hacia la aldea y sobre todo nuestra lealtad se fue rompiendo poco a poco, hasta que nos marchamos**__ - le decía Hinata a su hermana mientras guardaba su espada y daba media vuelta, y desaparecía con el viento de esa desoladora tarde__, mientras una vagas palabras salían de su dulce labios__**- Hanabi, le dices a alguien de mi presencia y lo pagaras caro**_

_****_

_**- Hermana, que paso exactamente hace siete años…**_

_****_

_-0000000000000000-_

_Se encontraban seis personas discutiendo, en una casa abandonada del antiguo barrio del clan Uchiha _

_**- Entonces ya saben qué hacer, haré lo que el inútil de Orochimaru, no pudo hacer, destruiré, esta aldea de una vez por todas**__-_

_**- Hai -**__ respondieron los presentes al mismo tiempo_

_**- Y algo mas, Sakura ya sabe de mi presencia, manténganla vigilada, por si decide hablar su boca de mas-**_

_**- No te preocupes por ella yo me encargare de que permanezca callada**__ – decía un séptima persona_

_-__** Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, al teme**_

_**- Yo me encargare de Sakura, **_

_****_

_**- ¿Y para que la necesitas?…**_

_**- Para lo que sea, además tu solo te ocuparas de lo tu yo y yo de lo mío…**_

_****_

_**- Me parece bien…**_

_**Continuara…………..**_

_Bueno espero que le haya agradado, espero su gerencias, opiniones, quejas de todo,__ también de que otras parejas desean que salgan__ por favor dejen rewiev, bueno los invito a leer mis otros fic y los de mi colega __Shadow Noir Wing_


	2. Chapter 2

_( ) Intervenciones del autor__  
__Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas, a partir de ahora en negrillera las conversaciones para un mejor entendimiento_  
_Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje._

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

_Cambio de escena -0000000000-_

_Gracias por los rewiev_

_Capitulo 1_

_(en el capitulo anterior)_

_Se encontraban seis personas discutiendo, en una casa abandonada del antiguo barrio del clan Uchiha _

_**- Entonces ya saben qué hacer... hare lo que el inútil de Orochimaru, no pudo hacer: destruiré está aldea de una vez por todas-**_

_**- Hai, -**__respondieron los presentes al mismo tiempo_

_**- Y algo mas, sakura ya sabe de mi presencia, manténganla vigilada, por si decide hablar su boca de mas-**_

_**- No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargare de que permanezca callada, -**__decía un séptima persona_

_**- Vaya, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? al teme**_

_**- Yo me encargare de sakura, **_

_**- ¿Y para que la necesitas?…**_

_**- Para lo que sea, además tu solo te ocuparas de lo tu yo y yo de lo mío…**_

_**- Me parece bien…**_

_**Continuara…………..**_

_-000000000000000-_

_**- Estas actuando en mi contra…**_

_**- Para nada pein-sama, sabe que mi lealtad es completamente hacia usted y nunca lo traicionaría…-**__le decía naruto a la persona que tenía enfrente_

_**- Mas te vale porque si lo vuelves hacer lo pagaras muy caro-**__ le decía pein mientras lo sujetaba por su cuello y lo empezaba a estrangular_

_**- N—no…... se preocupe por… lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión no volverá a pasar…**__ - le decía naruto mientras trataba de liberarse,_

_- __**Mas te vale porque si lo vuelves hacer lo pagaras caro**__- le decía pein mientras lo lanza contra la pared_

_**- Pein-sama perdóneme, solo hago esto por venganza- **__le decía naruto mientras respiraba agitadamente e intentaba ponerse en pie_

_**- ¿Venganza? acaso no aprendiste nada sobre el pasado de tu clan-**__ le decía pein mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se retiraba de la sala mientras veía entrar a una apresurada peliazul a esta-__** hinata….**_

_**- Pein-sama con su permiso-**__ le decía la Hyuuga mientras corria al lado de su amado _

_**- Recuerda Otouto lo que hice por ti y por ella, nunca lo olvides…**_

_**- Nunca lo olvidare pein-sama, siempre estaré en deuda con usted- **__le decía mientras era ayudado a pararse por la Hyuuga y desaparecían en una cortina de humo_

_**- Más te vale que lo recuerdes…**_

_-0000000000000000-_

_**- Hokage-sama deberíamos estar preparados desde que desapareció esos escuadrones anbu, todo indica que el puedo a ver regresado**_

_**- Hubo un sobreviviente ¿no es haci?**_

_**- Si, así es sobrevivió el capitán shikamaru pero no se encontraba en el momento de la masacre-**_

_**- Está bien retírate-**_

_**- Hai, Hokage-sama-**_

_**- Qué opinas jiraya,- **__le decía__el Hokage_

_**- No lo sé, kakashi, pero es demasiada coincidencia que shikamaru no se encontraba en ese momento - **__le decía el sannin pervertido, mientras miraba por la ventana__**- tal vez, no es mala idea alertar a la aldea**_

_**-No lo sé, no desconfió de shikamaru como tú, el ha demostrado total lealtad hacia la aldea –**_

_**-Pero también demostró una gran lealtad hacia naruto antes de que se fuere de la aldea, kakashi-**_

_**- No lo sé jiraya, tal vez debí haberlo mato cuando pude,… pero no pude, eh cometido el mismo error que el tercero-**__ decía un preocupado kakashi mientras veía en alto las cabezas de los Hokage- __**tal vez necesitaremos su ayuda deberíamos**_

_**- QUEEEEEEEE dime que bromeas sabes que se necesita para ello y aunque lo hiciéramos solo despertaríamos mas el odio de naruto hacia la aldea- **__decía un exaltado jiraya por las palabras de su amigo_

_**- Pero es el único que puede hacer algo contra el-**_

_**- Este seguro de esto, kakashi- **__le decía jiraya mientras lo veía detalladamente_

_**- No lo estoy, pero…… yondaime-sama perdóname-**_

_**- Minato**_

_-00000000000000000-_

_**- Solo es cuestión de tiempo hinata-chan, nuestro plan y nuestros sueños se cumplirán cuando konoha arda en llamas-**_

_**- Hai naruto-kun, **_

_**- Muy pronto, te quitare ese sello maldito cuando shikamaru me lo traiga,-**__ le decía un sonriente naruto, mientras besaba a su amada_

_**- No te preocupes naruto-kun, solo soy un instrumento tuyo, soy una arma para ti, si no quieres no debes liberarme de ese sello, moriré con gusto si es por ti-**__decía la joven Hyuuga mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa_

_- "__**Esa mirada, ese ideal de manera de vivir es igual al de haku, ahora entiendo por qué querías que te matara en aquel momento, cuando perdiste la razón de vivir por aquella persona, me pregunto si hinata sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, bueno la pondré a prueba muy pronto"**_

_**- Naruto-kun, que te sucede-**__decía una extrañada hinata por la actitud de su amado_

_**- Nada importante hinata-chan, y si tienes razón tu mejor que nadie lo ha dicho me servirás muy bien para mis planes**_

_**- Que quieres que haga, naruto-kun. **__Decía una extrañada hinata_

_Naruto se quedo mirandola, dio una leve sonrisa y la tomo entre sus brazos acercando su rostro y minuciosamente se acerco a su oído diciendole con una suave y seductora voz_

_- __**dame una hijo, para crear el clan más poderoso de todos, pero antes quiero que mates alguien,, lo harías por mi-**_

_Hinata se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos, estaba sorprendida por aquella petición, algo en su mente le decía que había algo detrás de todo esto, pero escucho a su corazón_

_-__**hare lo que quieras naruto-kun**_

_**- Mata, a tus antiguos compañeros de equipo, a tu maestra kurenai, y tu hermana…lo harías por mi-**__ decía un sarcástico naruto mientras veía la expresión de su acompañante_

_**- Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión-**_

_**- Nooo, al menos que decidan unírsenos, y si no lo hacen mátalos, lo harás por mi…**_

_**- Lo hare por ti naruto-kun-**_

_**- Bien, dicho-**__le decía el chico zorro _

_Empezo besar suavemente el cuello de su amada, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, hasta tal punto en que empezó a excitarla, la deseaba, la quería, la tiro al suelo y empezó a tocar y lamer cada centímetro, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo apresuradamente, la miro fijamente, se notaba su excitación, se le acerco minuciosamente y le dijo_

_- __**muy pronto serás mía por completo hinata-chan (se lo que pensaban manada de pervertidos) **_

_-0000000000000000000-_

_**- Shikamaru ¿sabes que estás haciendo?**_

_**- Si el Hokage se entera de esto nos matara-**_

_**- Si no sabes Ino que solo por saber de la presencia de naruto somos hombres muertos…-**__decía un despreocupado shikamaru_

_**- Pero shikamaru, robar el pergamino del primer Hokage, esto es algo muy serio…-**_

_**- Lo sé pero prefiero ser capturado por mi aldea que ser asesinado por naruto-sama…-**_

_**- Shikamaru…**_

_**Continuara….**_

_Buen aquí la actualización,, sé que me quedo muy corto pero estado muy ocupado últimamente, por eso no podre actualizar hasta mitad o finales de noviembre, al menos de que mi situación mejore, por favor dejen rewiev que no les cuesta nada, también dejare una encuesta les gustaría que este fic tuviera lemon, y que parejas les gustaría que surgieran…_


	3. Chapter 3

_( ) Intervenciones del autor__Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas, a partir de ahora en negrillera las conversaciones para un mejor entendimiento__Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje._

_**Conversación de **__**Kyubi**___

_Cambio de escena -0000000000-_

_Bueno aquí la actualización sé que me demore mucho pero apenas pude sacar tiempo para hacer este, bueno a un siguen mis encuestas sobre que parejas y si pongo __lemon_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Pelea en el equipo 8 **_

_**parte**__** 1**_

_****_

_**- **__**Shikamaru**__** ¿sabes que estás haciendo?**_

_**- Si el **__**Hokage**__** se entera de esto nos matara-**_

_**- Si no sabes **__**Ino**__** que solo por saber de la presencia de **__**naruto**__** somos hombres muertos…-**__decía un despreocupado __shikamaru_

_**- Pero **__**shikamaru**__**, robar el pergamino del primer **__**Hokage**__**, esto es algo muy serio…-**_

_**- Lo sé pero prefiero ser capturado por mi aldea que ser asesinado por **__**naruto**__**-sama…-**_

_**- **__**Shikamaru**__**…**_

_**Continuara….**_

-_0000000000000000000000000-_

_**- **__**Pein**__**-sama ¿me mando llamar?**__ -pregunto __Zetsu__ mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa_

_**- Escucha bien **__**Zetsu**__**, iras a la aldea de **__**konoha**__** para que vigiles a **__**Naruto-kun**__**, y llevaras esto-**__le decía el líder de __akatsuki__ mientras le entregaba un pergamino rojo_

_**- Que es esto **__**Pein**__**-sama**_

_**- Si el tonto de mi**__**otouto**__** se le ocurre pasarse de la raya, encárgate de él¿me entendiste?**_

_**- **__**Hai**____**Pein**__**-sama-**__ le respondía el ninja de la hierba mientras se retiraba, y dejaba supuestamente a __Pein__ solo…_

_**- **__**Konan**__** sal de ahí**_

_**- ¿Desde cuando sabias que estaba aquí? -**__ decía su compañera mientras salía de las sombras_

_**- Desde el principio, pero ¿que hacías espiándome?**_

_**- Dime por que deseas su muerte**_

_**- Que por que deseo su muerte, no comprendo**__- decía __Pein__ mientras veía extrañado a su compañera_

_**- Acaso no oíste por que deseas su muerte,… **__**Zetsu**__** te ha servido bien y sabes que él no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra **__**Naruto-kun**__** –**_

_**- No es de tu incumbencia **__**Konan**__**, además todo lo que hago es por su bien-**_

_**- ¿Por el de él o por el tuyo?, desde cuando te convertiste en alguien tan frio y calculador... ¿desde cuando se te olvido lo importante que es perdonar, porque no olvidas el pasado?**_

_**- ¿Olvidar el pasado? nunca podría**_

_**- No es tan difícil, solo lo tienes que intentar, si no lo haces empezaras a autodestruirte-**__empezaba a gritar una exasperada __Konan_

_**- ¡¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!! **__**ninguno**__** de ustedes lo entenderá,-**__gritaba un furioso __Pein__ mientras le daba un cachetada a __Konan_

_**- Como quieres que te entienda si ni siquiera me dices porque te comportas de esta manera-**__le decía una llorosa __Konan__, mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada y adolorida causado de aquel golpe_

_**- Todas las noches oigo sus gritos, veo como todos ellos mueren frente mis ojos, los gritos de mi madre, de todos aquellos que fueron importantes para mí, y ahora lo único que me queda es ese tonto de **__**Naruto**_

_**- **__**Pein**____**Nagato**__** no hace mucho tu le dijiste que si no había aprendido nada sobre el pasado de su clan ¿dime acaso tu no aprendiste nada de ellos?**_

_**- Hace tiempo que no me llamas por ese nombre**_

_**- Respóndeme mi pregunta- **__decía __Konan__ mientras empezaba a llorar hasta no más poder_

_**- Solo aprendí algo de uno de ellos y fue de mi padre**_

_**- ¿Dime que aprendiste?**_

_**- Que todos nosotros solo somos meras fichas del destino, que solo somos armas de alguien más**_

_**- Entonces es cierto se acerca tu derrota, y tal vez esta vez mueras por ello**_

_**- Si tal vez**_

_-000000000000000000000000-_

_**- Vamos **__**Akamaru**__**, pronto llegaremos a la aldea –**__decía el joven __jounin__kiba_

_**- gua **__**gua**____le respondía su fiel acompañante_

_**- **__**Kiba**__** alguien nos sigue-**__decía el joven Abúrame mientras sacaba varias __kunais_

_**- ¿Que dices **__**Shino**___

_**- **__**Kiba-kun**____**Shino-kun**__**, tanto tiempo ha pasado**_

_**- **__**Hinata**__**, eres tú-**__decía un sorprendido __kiba__ por la aparición de su antigua compañera de equipo_

_**- **__**Hai**__** soy yo - **__decía la joven __Hyuuga__ mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por una __shuriken__ lanzada por __Shino_

_**- Dime **__**hinata**__** que has venido hacer aquí después de tanto tiempo**_

_**- Les tengo un mensaje de **__**Naruto-kun**___

_**- Un mensaje de ese traidor - **__decía un molesto __kiba_

_**- **__**Hai**____**Naruto-kun**__** les manda a decir que si se le unen no morirán, en el holocausto que se avecinan**_

_**- ¿Y si nos negamos? - **__decía un indiferente __Shino_

_**- Entonces todos ustedes morirán - **__les decía __Hinata__ mientras adoptaba la postura de pelea de clan __Hyuuga_

_**- **__**Hinata**__**, entonces era cierto lo que dijo **__**kurenai-sensei**__** tu ya no eres la misma - **__le decía el __Inuzuka__ mientras corrían varias lagrimas por su rostro_

_**- Lo siento amigos¡¡**__**Byagukan**__**!! - **__les decía mientras corría hacia ellos_

_**- Adiós **__**hinata**__**¡¡Técnica de invocación de insectos!! - **__decía __Shino__ mientras formaba varios sellos y salían cientos de insectos de su cuerpo y atacaban a la __Hyuuga_

_**- Crees que me detendrás, ya no soy la misma niña débil de antes y esto lo prueba ¡¡**__**Katon**____**Hōsenka**__** no **__**jutsu**__**!!(Llamas del Fénix) – **__decía la joven __Hyuuga__ mientras exhalaba varias bolas de fuego y quemaban los insectos de __Shino_

_**- ¡¿Como es posible que uses esa técnica?, es una técnica de alto nivel del clan **__**Uchiha**__** ¿como lo aprendiste?!! - **__decía un exaltado __kiba_

_**- Así es, es una técnica del clan **__**Uchiha**__**, pero eso no significa que no sea posible de aprender **__- dijo la joven __Hyuuga__ mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad __**- pero esto apenas es el comienzo, les mostrare ¡¡**__**Rairyuu**__** no **__**Tatsumaki**__**!! (Dragón Tornado de**__**Luz) **__- empezó a dar varios giros sobre su eje mientras empezaban a caer varios rayossobre ella, hasta formar la forma de un dragón de trueno_

_**- ¿Como es posible que ella tenga tanto poder?**_

_**- Les dije que ya no era la misma ahora tomen esto - **__les decía mientras el dragón de trueno atacaba todo a su alrededor y lo destruía_

_**- **__**Kiba**__** ten cuidado se dirige hacia ti**_

_**-00000000000000000-**_

_**- Por fin **__**Naruto**__**-sama, lo tenemos el pergamino del primer **__**Hokage**__** - **__decíanun acotado __shikamaru__ y una asustada __Ino__ mientras le entregaba el pergamino_

_**- ¿**__**Naruto**__**-sama?... ¿Desde cuando te humillas a ti mismo **__**Shikamaru**___

_**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia traidor - **__decía un desesperado __shikamaru_

_**- ¿Traidor?... Si yo no mal recuerdo tu eres quien actúa a las espaldas de la aldea - **__decía un sarcástico __Sasuke_

_**- **__**Uchiha**__** te matare**_

_**- Ya es suficiente **__**Shikamaru**__**, y tu también **__**Sasuke**__** nadie te ha llamado, vete - **__decía un furioso __Naruto__ mientras sus ojos empezaban a tomar forma a los de __Kyubi_

_**- Solo por ahora obedeceré, pero muy pronto **__**tu**__** y yo aclararemos cuentas - **__decia__ el __Uchiha__ con una sonrisa __sarcastica_

_Naruto__ se quedo __mirandolo__ mientras __desaparecia__ en una nube de humo, __depues__ volteo y miro a __Shikamaru__ y le dijo_

_- __**ya puedes irte… el pergamino esta en buenas manos y gracias por tu ayuda el fin de **__**Konoha**__** esta cerca**_

_**- Pero **__**Naruto**____**pense**__** que **__**utilizaria**__** el pergamino para quitarle el sello a **__**Hinata**__**… - **__decia__ una confusa __Ino_

_**- **__**Asi**__** es pero ella no se encuentra en este momento la he enviado a encargarse de **__**Shino**__** y **__**Kiba**__**…**_

_**- ¿QUE?... pero **__**Naruto**__** ella no **__**tendra**__** ninguna oportunidad contra ellos dos juntos…**_

_**- Te equivocas **__**Shikamaru**__**, ella ya no es la misma chica **__**debil**__** de antes ahora ella es una criminal de rangoS y es la mas fuerte **__**kunoichi**__** de todo **__**Akatsuki**__**-**_

_**- Estas muy confiado, **__**Naruto**_

_**- Por que no lo **__**estaria**__** le he enseñado, las mejores **__**tecnicas**__** de todas las aldeas ninjas es imposible que pierde(**____el __unico__ problema son sus sentimientos hacia su pasado) __**estoy seguro que triunfara…**_

_**Continuara……….**_

_Bueno como ya lo dije me demore mucho y pido disculpas__apartir__ de ahora actualizare cada uno de mis __fic__, y no se olviden de la encuesta por fa.. __dejen__rewiev__ que no les cuesta nada_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aquí con el tercer capitulo, se que me demore mucha, casi me dan por muerto algunas personas pero como ven aun no se desasen de mi…………._

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Pelea en el equipo 8**_

_**Parte 2: engaños, traiciones y una muerte**_

_en__ el capitulo anterior)_

_**- Por fin **__**naruto**__**-sama, lo tenemos el pergamino del primer **__**Hokage**__**-**__decían un agotado __shikamaru__ y una __Ino__ mientras le entregaba el pergamino_

_**- **__**Naruto**__**-sama desde cuando te humillas a ti mismo **__**shikamaru**__**-**_

_**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia traidor-**__decía un desesperado __shikamaru_

_**- Traidor, si yo no mas recuerdo tu eres quien actúa a las espaldas de la aldea-**__decía un sarcástico __Sasuke_

_**- **__**Uchiha**__** te matare**_

_**- Ya es suficiente **__**shikamaru**__**, y tu también **__**Sasuke**__** nadie te ha llamado, vete-**__decía un furioso __naruto__ mientras sus ojos empezaban a tomar forma a los de __Kyubi_

_**- Solo por ahora obedeceré**_

_-000000000000000-_

_**- **__**Sasuke**__**-sama me mando a llamar-**_

_**- Ha si es Karin, dime que has averiguado…**_

_**- Bueno es que… esto haber es que…-**__decía una nerviosa Karin mientras trataba de no mirar directamente a __sasuke_

_**- Dilo de una buena vez **__- le gritaba un furioso __sasuke__ mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la estrangulaba_

_**- **__**Sasuke**__**-sama su hermano no se sabe nada de él, ni eh podido averiguar nada de ese su puesto tercer **__**uchiha**___

_**- Y te daba tanta dificulta decirme eso-**__le decía cada vez más un furioso __sasuke_

_**- Si me libera le terminare de decir las cosas-**_

_**- Está bien pero que sea rápido-**__sasuke__ la tiro inmediatamente al suelo y la empezó a mirar determinadamente mientras esperaba su respuesta_

_**- Bueno, al parecer su hermano, bueno no se ha sabido nada de él al parecer en mucho tiempo-**_

_**- Eso ya lo sé…**_

_**- Según dicen por ahí él... el... el... (**__si__ se lo digo de seguro me mata__**)…**_

_**- Dilo de una vez…**__-decía un exasperado __sasuke_

_**- **__**Uchiha**____**itachi**__** fue asesinado por **__**naruto**____**uzumaki**__** así **__**naruto**__** consiguió entrar a **__**akatsuki**__** por portar su anillo-**__decia__ una miedosa Karin mientras se cubría su cuerpo con lo que pudiera _

_**- Que dices…**_

_**- El anillo que por **__**ta**____**naruto**__**-san es el de su hermano…**_

_**-000000000000000000-**_

_**- **__**Kiba-kun**____**shino-kun**__** salgan solo quiero que hablemos-**__decía __hinata__ mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tierna en su rostro_

_**- Maldición no podremos seguir escondiéndonos de esta manera…**_

_**- Ella no es la misma - **__decía un cabizbajo __shino_

_**- **__**Shino**__**, no debes ponerte a pensar en eso**_

_**- Ella no es la misma, debimos haber la ayudado cuando pudimos¿pero por que?... ¿por que no lo hicimos?**_

_**- **__**Shino**__**, estas bien, porque te mortificas por eso ahora, el pasado es el pasado tu mismo lo dijiste una vez-**__decía __kiba__ mientras trataba de tener el desangrado que tenía en su brazo izquierdo- __**vaya ese **_**Rairyuu**** no ****Tatsumaki**** (Dragón Tornado de **_**Luz) me lastimo mucho, al menos ella se hizo fuerte**_

_**- Porque no la ayudamos cuando no lo pidió, acaso nos importaba más nuestra carrera ninja que la amistad que teníamos con ella-**_

_**- Tal vez no la ayudamos simplemente por que creímos que él la protegería pero **__**naruto**__** ya tenía sus propios planes para ese entonces-**__le decía __kiba__ mientras trataba de animar a su compañero y se ponía de pie_

_**- Que haces **__**kiba**__**-**_

_**- Ponerle un fin a esto, listo **__**akamaru**__**,-**__ le decía el __inozuka__ mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero_

_**- Aunque nos enfrentemos a ella no creo que le hagamos algo-**_

_**- Si tal vez no le hagamos daño pero al menos me asegurare de morir como ninja de **__**konoha**__**-**_

_**- Tienes razón lo haremos como lo que somos-**_

_**- Con que hay estaban ustedes dos por qué no jugamos un poco mas-**__decía una __hinata__ mientras sacaba una __katana__ oculta en su espalda-__**si por los viejos tiempos**_

_**- Está bien **__**hinata**__** por los viejos tiempos, pero antes**__- le respondía un __kiba__ mientras sacaba unas bombas de humo y las tiraba al piso_

_**Puff**__**…**_

_**- Pero qué demonios, crees que con eso podrán esconderse de mi ustedes dos, ya verán les dije que había cambia, **__**byagukan**__**,- **__hinata__ volteaba su rostro en busca de los que una vez fueron sus únicos verdaderos amigos,-__**ahí están ya verán**__- les decía mientras empuñaba su __katana__ y saltaba así el lugar donde los había visto pero vio que se había encontrado con la persona equivocada- __**que haces tú aquí, te dije que no te metieras**_

_**- Lo siento pero tú empezaste con esto y yo le pondré fin a tu locura-**_

_**- Eso crees ya verás muere-**__gritaba una furiosa __hinata__ mientras corría hacia la persona que tenía enfrente,_

_**- Hacia pues ven por mí, si en realidad deseas mi cabeza**_

_**- Detente **__**hinata**__** tú no eres así**_

_Después vino un sonido sepulcral, __hinata__ miro sus manos y luego a las personas que tenían enfrente, su rostro no mostraban expresión alguna las únicas palabras que pudo decir ante tal situación fueron un simple_

_- ¿__**porque lo hiciste?**_

_**- Porque fui uno de los culpables de tu desgracia, **__**hinata**__**-**__decía un agonizante __shino__ mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda la espada que ya hacia clavada en su cuerpo, - __**además tú no eres **__**haci**____**hinata**__** tu nunca te dejarías llevar por tu odio**_

_**- Porque lo hiciste, porque la salvaste ella no tenía ninguna conexión contigo, por que las salvaste, DIME POR QUE SHINO, porque-**__gritaba una desesperada __hinata__ mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos y le gritaba una y otra vez- __**DIME POR QUE, POR QUE SHINO, POR QUE,**_

_**- Porque tú nunca harías algo así, porque tú no eresasí **__**hinata**__**-**__decía un agonizante __shino_

_**- **__**Shino**__**, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro te lo prometo amigo,**__-le decía __kiba__ mientras tomaba su mano y soltaba varias lagrimas_

_**- Lo siento esto es mi culpa si yo no hubiera aparecido esto nunca-**_

_**- Tranquilízate **__**hanabi**__** en todo caso ella vino por nuestras cabezas tarde o temprano pasaría esto-**_

_**- Tu, hermanita tonta te dije que no te metieras, ahora ya verás-**__le decía una adolorida __hinata__ mientras formaba varios sellos con sus manos ensangrentadas_

_**- Esos sellos, no va volver a utilizar esa técnica-**_

_**- Sea lo que sea yo lo evitare-**__decía __hanabi__ mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos y miraba_

_Al momento __hinata__ cayó al piso y empezó gritar del dolor y sufrimiento que tenía en su cabeza_

_-__**pero que me estás haciendo maldita**_

_**- Tu mismo me lo dijiste hermana que habías sido sellada, con el sello maldito de la rama secundaria de los **__**hyuga**__**-**__le decía una determinada __hanabi__ mientras varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro_

_**- Basta, basta, ya basta, no lo hagas, detente, por favor detente **__**hanabi**__** - **__gritaba un adolorida __hinata__ mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, y pedía clemencia_

_**- Está bien hermana solo vete-**__hinata__ al escuchar esas palabras salió corriendo de aquel lugar y desapareció en una cortina de humo_

_Hanabi__ seco sus lagrimas y volteo a mirar a __kiba__ y __shino__ el cual cerraba sus ojos lentamente-_

_**- perdóname **__**shino**__** yo debí morir no tu.**_

_Shino__ volteo su rostro y mientras se desvanecía en su vista solo se limito a decirles _

_- __**aun hay bondad en ella lo se**_

_**- **__**Shino**__**, despierta, SHINOOOOOOO……..**_

_**-0000000000000-**_

_**- Dime lo que dices es cierto **__**Ino**__** -**_

_**- **__**asi**__**es **__**Hokage**__**-sama-**__decía una __cabis__ baja __Ino__ mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer_

_**- Te lo dije **__**kakashi**__** no podíamos confiar en ninguno de ellos - **__decía una indiferente __jiraya_

_**- Ya no importa **__**naruto**__** tiene el pergamino del primer **__**Hokage**___

_**- Pero nosotros tenemos un nuevo aliado, no es así **__**uchiha**____**sasuke**__**-**_

_**- Hm…**_

_**- Entonces **__**naruto**__** tiene el anillo de **__**itachi**__** pero **__**hinata**__** tiene el anillo de quien, qué demonios está pasando dentro de **__**akatsuki**__**…**_

_**-000000000000000-**_

_**- **__**Naruto**__**-san, todo está listo-**_

_**- Perfecto muy pronto la destrucción total de todas las aldeas ninjas comenzara y la primera en caer será **__**konoha**____**jajajaja-**__decia__ un enérgico __naruto__ mientras era observado por unas sombras de lejana distancia_

_**- Vayaasí que ahora todo comenzara**_

_**- **__**Pein**__**, detenlo por favor aun hay tiempo de detener todo esto**_

_**- Lo siento **__**konan**__** pero es demasiado tarde**_

_**- Hazlo al menos por nuestro hijo**_

_**- Es por el que hago esto,**_

_**- Pero que dices.**_

_**- Mi hermano desea un contenedor, y está pensando en utilizar a su querida **__**hinata**__** para ello…**_

_**- Que dices, acaso el se ha vuelto loco,**_

_**- Además **__**madara**____**uchiha**__** desea ver como se destruyen entre ellos,**_

_**- **__**Pein**__** estás oyendo lo que seta pasando-**__decía una sorprendida __konan__ por las acciones de su compañero_

_**- Se lo dije que si seguía usando el **__**rinegan**__** este se apoderaría de el….**_

_**Continuara……………..**_

_Bueno espero que les a ya gustado, espero todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas, de todo__ también dejen rewiev no les cuesta nada, la encuesta del __lemon__ aun sigue y de las parejas también,,,,,,_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODOS BUENO SI ES QUE AUN HAY ALGUEIN QUE LEE MIS FIC SE QUE MUCHOS ME QUIEREN MATAR NO LOS CULPO YO TAMBIEN LO HARIA LLEVO MUCHO DEMASIADO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO AH PASADO MUCHO EN MI VIDA DEMASIADO TERMINE UN TIEMPO EN EL EJERCITO TRATE DE INVOLUCRARME EN LA UNIVERSIDAD BUENO NO LOS QUIERO MOLESTAR SOLO LES DIRE QUE ALGUNOS FIC SERAN REEDITADOS CAMBIADOS MEJORADOS SI NO ES POR MI LES PASO MIS DERECHOS A warrior-fire mi gran amigo les digo que tengan paciencia y que pronto se orgfanizaran las ideas los errores ortograficos, es que como colombiano que soy y que me respete copiamos mal mejor dicho como leemos jajaja gracias por su comprencion y les pido que ya dejen de enviarme los mensajes amenzantes al correo se que me los meresco pero calma 


End file.
